Whatever It Takes
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: PWP in it's purest form. Rachel and Quinn have some fun in a changing room. And then Puck joins in. Obviously.


This is probably the shortest threesome I've ever written, but it felt good to be writing some good old fashioned PWP after ages of fics with actual plots and everything. Many an uncomfortable lady-boner was caused while I wrote this, which I guess is a good sign. I bet none of you Humble Readers even realised I ship Puckleberry or Quick either, so there we are. Also there's a bit of a surprise at the end. I won't ruin it.

Chuck some reviews at me.

And it's a crying shame, I know, but I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever It Takes<strong>

"This set would look great on you," says Quinn with a smile.

The underwear set is red and black, lacy, sexy and completely _not me_. "I'm not so sure."

"Come on, Rachel," Quinn insists. "I'm sure you'll feel different once you try it on."

I don't really believe her, but I take the bra and panties all the same. Quinn has picked out something black and skimpy for herself, and we make our way to the changing room. This lingerie store is small so there's only one cubicle with a thick velvet curtain that reaches the floor. Quinn somehow manages to convince me that we should share the one cubicle, even though it isn't very big. She promises to keep her back to me while we're changing, which is a small comfort, but it means that I'm facing the full length mirror. I can see her shedding her floral dress over my shoulder, slipping off her underwear and replacing them with the set she picked out. I'm so busy watching that I almost forget that I'm supposed to be changing into my set too.

Once I'm dressed (in a manner of speaking) I'm surprised to find that Quinn was right – I really do look great. The red satin and black lace looks hot on me, even if I don't exactly have an impressive cleavage. I turn around and my breath catches in my throat. I thought Quinn's underwear choice was just a little skimpy, but she's practically naked in front of me. Her black thong is barely there and her matching bra is _see-through_, meaning I can see her erect little nipples. It takes me a second to remember how to breathe.

"I told you, Rach," she says. "I told you you'd look amazing." She puts her hands on her hips, striking a pose for me. "How do I look?"

"You look, erm..." I clear my throat. "You look incredible, Quinn."

She smiles at me, her eyes darkening as she looks me up and down. She reaches over and brushes a strand of my hair out of my face, her hand lingering on my cheek before she finally leans in and kisses me. Her arm curls around my waist, her lips feel so soft against mine, and I instinctively cup her breasts in both my hands. The little moan she lets out as I squeeze is _heavenly_, and her tongue pushing into my mouth makes me moan right back. Our kissing is so fierce and passionate that I forget where we are for a second, until I suddenly feel her hand move down my stomach and towards the waistband of my panties.

"We – we shouldn't," I whisper, as she kisses down my neck. "Someone might – might catch us."

She whispers right into my ear in her huskiest voice "I want you so bad, Rachel. You have no idea how wet you make me. I don't even care if someone hears us, I want you _right now_."

I lose my ability to worry once I feel her hand push into my panties and her fingers rub against my clit. I throw my head back, my whole body shivering, as she rubs my clit in quick circles, sucking on my neck at the same time. Of its own accord my hand moves Quinn's tiny thong out of the way and mimics her movements, rubbing her hard clit until my fingers are coated in her wetness.

She pushes me hard against the mirror with a growl, two fingers entering me. I have to bite my lip to stop from screaming out loud, and she sinks her teeth into my shoulder when I push my fingers into her. She feels so wet and hot and tight around my fingers, so _perfect_. We're bucking against each other's hands, and I can feel the pleasure of my impending release flooding my whole body when suddenly –

I let out a gasp that had nothing to do with Quinn's finger-fucking. Over her shoulder I notice the velvet curtain twitching. I whisper Quinn's name, but she doesn't stop. The curtain opens an inch and someone slides into the tiny changing room – _Puck_.

I want to ask what the hell he's doing here, but I can't form words with what Quinn is doing to me. He shuts the curtain behind him, pressing his finger to his lips with an arched eyebrow when he sees how wide my eyes are. His big hands rest on Quinn's shoulders, caressing down her back and her hips. Rather than act surprised, Quinn stops kissing my neck and turns her head with a smirk, letting Puck catch her lips in a hard, dirty kiss as she fucks me with her fingers even harder.

I'm using all my strength not to make too much noise, but the sight of them makes it difficult. They look so beautiful together, their kissing so erotic it's almost painful to watch – they're both just so gorgeous. Puck takes his shirt off – his body is to die for – and suddenly he's turned us around so that Quinn is against the mirror and I'm between them. Puck's calloused hands run over my body, making me tremble, his lips pressing wet kissing on my neck and my shoulder. He takes off my bra and cups my little breasts in both hands, pinching my nipples while Quinn continues to finger me, her other hands holding my wrist to remind me to keep fingering her too. I have to brace myself against Quinn just to stop from falling over, I'm so turned on.

I feel Puck caress my body, setting my skin on fire, before he pulls my (now rather damp) panties down to the floor for me to step out of. I hear him unzip his jeans behind me, the anticipation making my heart flutter. I bury my face in Quinn's sweet smelling neck to muffle the noise I make once she removed her fingers and Puck pushes his long, thick length inside me, filling me up. He holds onto my hips and thrusts into me, hard and fast and unrelenting. Oh God, it takes every bit of strength I have not to cry out. If someone were to catch us...

Quinn catches my lips in a hard kiss, before she suddenly gets down on her knees. She lifts my leg up over her shoulder, making Puck's cock hit me even deeper, and I lose it once she starts licking my clit. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God_. I'm biting my lip so hard to stop from screaming it's a miracle that I haven't drawn blood yet. I can see Puck behind me in the mirror, swearing under his breath as he pounds mercilessly into me, and when I look down I see Quinn, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she laps wetly at my clit, fondling Puck's balls and fingering herself at the same time. I tangle my fingers in her short blonde hair, bracing myself on the wall with the other hand. I'm so close, _so fucking close_, I can hardly stand it, and I can feel the pressure building. _Please, please don't stop... I'm almost there._ I'm about to snap, my orgasm is about to crash over me, when suddenly –

"Ahh – oh God, I – ugh..."

It's over. Finn is panting on top of me, heavy and sweaty, and I have to nudge him a few times before he realises he's crushing me and rolls onto the bed. Out of all the times we've had sex, this is the longest he's lasted. Usually I only get to the part of my fantasy when Puck walks in before Finn finishes.

"Was that, er... was that good... for you?" he asks breathlessly.

"Of course it was, sweetie," I say, and I guess that's sort of true. I'd _almost_ finished this time. So far Finn has never made me come, but he has no idea. As guilty as my fantasies make me feel (it's like I'm dream-cheating on him with his best friend and his ex-girlfriend), I have to do _something_ to make the sex good for me. I have to do whatever it takes to get me through the ordeal.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. That's about the closest you'll ever get to me writing Finchel smut right there.<br>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.

xxx


End file.
